superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Willy Wonka
Opening Logos * Paramount · A Gulf + Western Company Opening Credits * David L. Wolper Presents * "Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory" * Starring: Gene Wilder, Jack Albertson * With: Roy Kinnear, Julie Dawn Cole, Leonard Stone, Denise Nickerson, Dodo Denney, Paris Themmen, Ursula Reit, Michael Bollner, Diana Sowle, Aubrey Woods, David Battley, Gunter Meisner, Peter Capell, Werner Heyking, Peter Stuart * and Introducing: Peter Ostrum as Charlie * Production Designer: Ronald Baldwin * Director of Photography: Arthur Ibbetson B.S.C. * Art Directors: Harper Golf, Alan J. Compton * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisor: Robert Braithwaite * Puppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady, Sherry Amott, Faz Fazakas, Jan Rosenthal, Larry Jameson, Wendy Midener * Puppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson * Puppet Workshop Coordinators: Amy Van Gilder, Mari Kaestle * Puppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Puppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Production Manager: Pia Arnold * Assistant Directors: Jack Roe, Wolfgang Glattes * Second Assistant Director: Stefan Zürcher * Associate Director: Ozzie Alfonso * Film Editor: David Saxton * Color by Technicolor® * Dialogue Coach: Frawley Becker * Choreographer: Norman Maen * Costume Designers: Helen Colvig, Bill Kellard * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, Roger Sword * Unit Manager: Renate Neuchl * Construction Manager: Hendrik G. Wynands * Carpenter: Clarence Fay Konkel * Production Assistants: Mercedes Polanco, Sharen Gay, Cathi Rosenberg * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Emily Squires * Special Effects: Logan R. Frazee, Tim McElcheran * Optical Effects: Optical West/N.J.S., Pacific Title · Jim Danforth, Richard Kuhn, Albert Whitlock * Model Animator "Wonkavator": Jim Danforth * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Effects Assistant: Dennis Muren * Associate Editor: Mel Shapiro * Dance Arrangements: Betty Walberg * Casting by: Marion Dougherty Associates ~ New York, Selway Baker Ltd. ~ London * Approved No. 22876 Motion Picture Association of America * Lighting Directors: David M. Clark, Tony DiGirolamo * Camera Operators: Frank Biondo, Joe Lo-Ré, Mike Whitcutt, Paul Wilson * Boom Operator: Thomas Ubelacker * Audio: Mike Shoskes, Jay Judell * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Sound: Karsten Ullrich * Re-recording: Dick Portman * Video: Rolf Wahl * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Wardrobe Head: Ille Sievers * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Script Supervisor: Trudi Von Trotha * Makeup: Raimund Stangl, Phyllis Grens Sternick * Hairdresser: Susi Kruse * Hair Stylist: Lee Trent * Stand-In for Peter Ostum: Bob Roe * Craft Service: Marci Sperling * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Videotape Editors: Vincent Sims, John Hutchison * Voice Dubbing: Gunter Meisner * Location Finance Advisor: Robert Newman * Funding: The Quaker Oats Comapny * Copyright © MCMLXXI by Wolper Pictures, Ltd. and the Wuaker Oats Company · All Rights Reserved * Music Editor: Jack Tillar * Singing Voice for Diana Sowle: Diana Lee * Music Recording Mixer: Dan Wallin * Musical Numers Staged by: Howard Jeffrey * Music Arranged and Conducted by: Walter Scharf, Dick Lieb * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Assistant: Dave Conner * Lyrics and Music by: Leslie Bricusse and Anthony Newley * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus * Choir Director: Bob Singleton * Orchrestations: Arthur Morton * Musicians: Richard Nash · Trombone, Ethmer Roten · Flute * Executive Producers: Jon Stone, Jim Henson * Associate Producer: Diana Birkenfield * Screenplay by: Ronald Dahl * Based on His Book "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory": David Seltzer * Produced by: Dulcy Singer, Stan Margulies and David L. Wolper * Directed by: Mel Stuart, Jon Stone Ending Credits * Cast: ** Willy Wonka.....Gene Wilder ** Grandpa Joe....Jack Albertson ** Charlie......Peter Ostrum ** Mr. Salt.......Roy Kinnear ** Veruca Salt...Julie Dawn Cole ** Mr. Beauregarde..Leonard Stone ** Voliet Beauregarde.Denise Nickerson ** Mrs. Teeve....Dodo Denney ** Mike Teevee...Paris Themmen ** Mrs. Gloop.....Ursula Reit ** August Gloop..Michael Bollner ** Mrs. Bucket.....Diana Sowle ** Bill........Aubrey Woods ** Mr. Turkentine...David Battley ** Mr. Slugworth..Gunther Meisner ** The Tinker.....Peter Capell ** Mr. Joepeck...Werner Heyking ** Winkelmann....Peter Stuart ** Grandma Goergina.Dora Altmann ** Doctor........Victor Beaumont ** Oompa Loompas.Rudy Borgstaller, George Claydon, Malcolm Dixon, Rudy Goffee, Ismed Hassan, Norman McGlen, Angelo Muscat, Pepi Poupee, Marcus Powell, Albert Wilkinson ** Computer Operator..Tim Brooke-Taylor ** Mrs. Salt....Pat Coombs ** Auctioneer...Frank Delfino ** Second Newscaster.Stephen Dunne ** Mr. Slugworth (voice)..Walter Edmiston ** Reporter in Germany..Michael Gahr ** Mr. Teevee...Michael Goodliffe ** Mr. Gloop.....Kurt Großkurth ** Japense Candy Store Owner.Shin Hamano ** First Newcaster...Jack Latham ** Grandma Josehine..Franziska Liebing ** Mrs. Curtis....Gloria Manson ** FBI Agent......Ed Peck ** Peter Goff........Bob Roe ** Madeline Durkin....Madeline Stuart ** Grandpa George.....Ernst Ziegler * A Wolper Pictures, Ltd. Presentation Closing Logos * Paramount · A Gulf + Western Company Category:Movie credits Category:Wolper Pictures, LTD. Category:Paramount Pictures Category:NBC Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Home Video Category:CBS Category:Disney Channel Category:ABC Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:ABC Family